Morpheus and His McGriddle
by Kos16
Summary: The Matrix gang gets hungry... but encounters trouble on the way. Sry everyone i made a mistake uploading and i copied the same paragraph twice.....
1. Chapter One

The Bus Delay By Kos16 Summary: The Matrix crew is hungry. but there's more to the story. Disclaimer: I don't own anything. if I did, I'd be too rich to post this. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------  
  
Neo, Trinity, and Morpheus were all full of hard work, but there was one thing that wasn't full: their stomachs. They all hopped on a bus and were debating on where to go. "Wendy's," said Trinity. "How about Burger King?" said Neo. "McDonalds.I want one of those Mcdriddle things." remarked Morpheus. "It' McGriddle you idiot!" exclaimed Trinity. "That's it," proclaimed Morpheus, "You're going to eat those words and half of that seat." "Bring it!" said Trinity, smiling. Two seconds later, Trinity was face first on the dirty bus floor. "MC FRIGGEN DONALDS GOD DAMMIT!" shouted Morpheus. "I WANT MY FRIGGIN MCGRIDDLE!" he screamed. "DO U WANT A MCGRIDDLE, NEO?!?!" he said, his voice still raised. "Yeah.yeah they're good!" Neo remarked. He knew he would never win in a fight against Morpheus so he just backed off... Morpheus's cell phone rang; it was Sparks. "This is not good. a bomb will explode if you go under 75mph and you better hurry up and get to McDonalds because its closing soon!"  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Alright, that's the end of chapter one! Please review and chapter two will be up shortly.. 


	2. Chapter Two

Morpheus and the McGriddle By Kos16 Summary: The Matrix crew is hungry. but there's more to the story. Disclaimer: I don't own anything. if I did, I'd be too rich to post this. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------- CHAPTER 2  
  
Neo was driving; Trinity took over. They stayed on the highway. They stayed steady at 80mph.another ring came on Morpheus's cell; it was Sparks again. "Bad, Bad news! There's nothing you can do now, you're heading into a 50 foot gap in the highway you're on!" he said, alarmed. "Shit!" exclaimed Morpheus quickly shutting off his phone. "Neo, Trinity, we need weight on the gas while we climb on the roof," he said, still thinking of how they're going to get off the bus and get his McGriddle.. Neo and Trinity looked dumbstruck, not knowing what was running through Morpheus's head, but they still did what they were told. Time started to slow down, as Neo and Trinity went into focus mode. They cut and swiped at the seats, finally ripping them. They pulled them off and laid them on the gas pedal. The bus kept going and they knew they didn't have much time. Out of nowhere, an Agent jumped onto the bus from another car, but dropped his gun as he tried to pry him-self through the door. Two more Agents in the car next to them fired contentious rounds of ammo from two machine guns. Their guns are useless against Agents... "Get on the roof. NOW!" said Morpheus seeing the highway a couple hundred feet in front of them, and seeing the bullets fly by and nearly hit all of them. Time slowed down as they all ran in different directions; Trinity started to run up to side of the bus, Morpheus back-flipping through the hatch at the top of the bus, Neo waiting so he wouldn't collide with either of them. Morpheus made it look easy as he nailed the back-flip onto the bus. Trinity side-flipped from the wall and landed up on the roof at the right side of the hatch, also perfectly doing it. Neo then front flipped to the front of the hatch. Bullets broke every window of the bus and they were still firing at them while they were on the roof. They were getting ready to do the near-impossible. The Agents did not see the approaching gap, and time started to slow down as Neo, Trinity, and Morpheus back-flipped right before the bus started to fall. The Agents still fired and missed all of the by inches. The bus with the one Agent fell, crashed, and blew up, and the car with the two Agents also went kaboom. The three of them landed as light as a feather, making everything they just did look easy. 


	3. Chapter Three

Morpheus and the McGriddle By Kos16 Summary: The Matrix crew is hungry. but there's more to the story. Disclaimer: I don't own anything. if I did, I'd be too rich to post this. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------- CHAPTER 3  
  
"We'll never live in peace," said Trinity, bearly audible. "That's our job.we have to do it." replied Morpheus. "What time is it?" asked Morpheus. "It's 10:55 and at 11:00 there isn't anymore breakfast, which means no McGriddle." replied Morpheus. "Yeah, no McGriddle means another ass-kicking for Trinity, huh?" remarked Trinity. "You're really asking for it Trin.. you're pushing me today.." said Morpheus, his teeth clenched. "We need a car." said Neo, "and fast." Morpheus picked up his cell phone and called Sparks. "We need a car.NOW!" said Morpheus, screaming. "There's a Car Dealer-ship a half-mile ahead and it on the way to Mcdonalds." replied Sparks. Morpheus quickly shut his phone as time started to slow down and they all ran to the car dealership as fast as lightning. "T-time?" asked Neo, out of breath. "10:57," he said out of breath also as they hopped into a Jaguar and drove away. "YOU NEED TO PAY FOR THAT YOU JACKASSES!!" screamed the car dealer. Trinity pulled out her gun and shot him in the head twice, he fell to the ground motionless in a puddle of blood. "Does that pay for it, or should I add some interest too?" said Trinity, laughing. They quickly drove away and headed for McDonalds. They had only a minute left and to make matters worst, cops were right on their tails. "Take the wheel while Neo and I take care of the cops," said Morpheus. Trinity handled the wheel well; Neo and Morpheus took care of the cops quickly. They shot the tires out and they went skidding along the road until they stopped. "Time?" asked Neo. "10:59," said Morpheus. They went through the drive-through only to see an 'OUT OF ORDER' sign.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -  
  
Gotta love cliffhangers.. Review and read the next chapter! 


	4. Chapter Four

Morpheus and the McGriddle By Kos16 Summary: The Matrix crew is hungry. but there's more to the story. Disclaimer: I don't own anything. if I did, I'd be too rich to post this. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------- CHAPTER 4  
  
"I'll sue this god damn place..stupid son of a bi-" said Trinity, steaming with fury. They quickly parked and went inside. Morpheus pushed everyone out of the way and said, "Give me a McGriddle." "Sir, please go to the back and wait your turn," said the squeaky voiced teenager. Morpheus gave a slight smile in his face... "Are you new here?" he said, anger building up in him like a shaken soda can waiting for the tab to be pulled. "Y-y-yes," said the teenager terrified. Morpheus pulled a gun to his head and all the customers behind him scattered like drunk high-school students whose house has just been invaded by cops. "Well then," he said softly then loudly, "MAN WITH GUN, WANTS A MCGRIDDLE, YOU GET HIM A FRIGGIN MCGRIDDLE BEFORE HE BLOWS UR GODDAM HEAD OFF!" Morpheus screamed. They all knew the tab from the soda had been pulled. Strangely a deeper, murderous type of voice replied, "Oh I don't think that will be necessary." The teenager had morphed into an Agent! "We don't like to," said another Agent that appeared, "be threatened." said yet another Agent! They kept multiplying until their were seven. "Get outta here ill take them all on!" screamed Neo. And with that Morpheus and Trinity were gone leaving Neo by himself with all the Agents. He pulled out a support pole from the wall. Neo surprisingly knew what he was doing..  
  
The seven Agents made a circle around him. "Are you ready to die Mr. Anderson?" said an Agent, snickering. "My name.is.NEO!" And with that he planted the pole on the ground and ran sideways and kicked each Agent in the face. He then swung around the pole itself and hit them in the face with that. He then pole-vaulted himself over the Agents and the counter and ran into a very small, windowless room where someone would take the orders. He needed to contact Sparks and since he didn't have a cell phone, he decided to use the box that took orders. Since it was out of order, he rewired it so he could contact Sparks. While he was doing so he found a McGriddle, and, thinking of Morpheus, shoved it in his pocket. He got Sparks on his head-set. "Are Morpheus and Trinity ok?" asked Neo "They're fine.now. the nearest phone is outside.it's a pay-phone and how you get there is your choice. There's Agents everywhere and you better hurry up." remarked Sparks. And with that, he hung up. He didn't know how to get out, but there was one way... 


	5. Chapter Five

Morpheus and the McGriddle By Kos16 Summary: The Matrix crew is hungry. but there's more to the story. Disclaimer: I don't own anything. if I did, I'd be too rich to post this. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------- CHAPTER 5  
  
The seven Agents made a circle around him. "Are you ready to die Mr. Anderson?" said an Agent, snickering. "My name.is.NEO!" And with that he planted the pole on the ground and ran sideways and kicked each Agent in the face. He then swung around the pole itself and hit them in the face with that. He then pole-vaulted himself over the Agents and the counter and ran into a very small, windowless room where someone would take the orders. He needed to contact Sparks and since he didn't have a cell phone, he decided to use the box that took orders. Since it was out of order, he rewired it so he could contact Sparks. While he was doing so he found a McGriddle, and, thinking of Morpheus, shoved it in his pocket. He got Sparks on his head-set. "Are Morpheus and Trinity ok?" asked Neo "They're fine.now. the nearest phone is outside.it's a pay-phone and how you get there is your choice. There's Agents everywhere and you better hurry up." remarked Sparks. And with that, he hung up. He didn't know how to get out, but there was one way...  
  
----------------------------------------------- Ohhh, what's gonna happen next? Read on for the answer.. 


	6. Chapter Six The Final Chapter

Morpheus and the McGriddle By Kos16 Summary: The Matrix crew is hungry. but there's more to the story. Disclaimer: I don't own anything. if I did, I'd be too rich to post this. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------- CHAPTER 6  
  
"Knock, Knock Mr. Anderson.why don't you come out so we can have a little chat?" said one Agent snickering. Time slowed down as he ran up and kicked the door open, and 5 Agents went flying through the air. He jumped over them and the Agents got back up. Time slowed as Neo did everything he could to dodge the bullets they fired at him. He did a cart-wheel, followed by a should roll and then he did something he never thought he could do; he ran up the wall and did a side flip off of it and not one bullet touched him. He jumped forward and through the glass window and did another shoulder roll. A truck with the other two Agents camp flying at him attempting to run him over, at the same time the bullets kept flying. He again ran up the wall, but was suddenly grazed by two bullets in his abdomen.  
Neo fell but somehow stayed on his feet, and the truck was a foot behind him. The agents were trying to pin him up against the wall. Neo did a back-flip and landed on the top of the truck and just as it was going to hit the wall, he did a front flip back down, bullets still flying at him. If he stayed on, he would've been thrown forward and would probably hurt him gradually. The truck blocked the Agents path of shooting, and the Agents inside the truck were laying motionless on the ground after been thrown from the windshield. He quickly found the phone and felt a strange feeling through-out his body.he was saved! Neo's wounds were treated, and Morpheus finally got his McGriddle.  
  
THE END --------------------------------------------------------------- That's my story. hope you enjoyed it. Review, yaddayaddayadda. 


End file.
